


Every Now and Then - Teil 2 (GERMAN)

by SiSuSi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSuSi/pseuds/SiSuSi





	1. Das Kribbeln

# Kapitel 1: Das Kribbeln

Ich erinnere mich. Wir saßen an einem dieser dunklen Holztische, mit den Lampen darauf. Du saßt nicht einige Stühle entfernt von mir, wie sonst, an einem anderen Tisch, sondern mit mir und mir gegenüber. Ich weiß nicht, wann du damit angefangen hattest, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich mochte es, wenn du bei mir warst, und ich hatte es schon immer komisch gefunden, dass du so viel Abstand zu mir hieltest. Während den letzten paar Tagen war mir klargeworden, dass ich deine Nähe sogar brauchte. Es war nicht, dass ich sie zum Überleben brauchte, wie die Luft zum Atmen, aber manchmal fühlte es sich ein bisschen so an. Du warst in deinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und wirktest entspannt und ruhig sogar. Deine Augen lagen auf mir, wie sie das immer zu tun schienen, abgesehen von den Momenten, in denen sie geschlossen waren. Meine waren auf ein Buch über Vampire gerichtet. Gott, ich liebe Vampire. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber irgendetwas an ihnen fasziniert mich. Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein bisschen besessen von ihnen und davon sie zu jagen. In mir fängt es immer zu kribbeln an, wie wenn man eine sehr kalte oder sehr heiße Dusche nimmt und das Wasser einen zum ersten Mal trifft, oder wenn die Temperatur von heiß zu extrem kalt wechselt, innerhalb einer Sekunde, wie wenn ein Geist erscheint. Oder wie wenn man in einem Aufzug ist und er anfängt nach unten zu fahren. Es ist ein nervöses, unruhiges, erregendes Kribbeln, dass sich irgendwie fantastisch anfühlt und befriedigend auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise, jedes Mal, wenn ich einen ihrer Köpfe abschlagen kann. Zuerst kommt es langsam, aber dann ganz plötzlich.

Meine Augen glitten über die Seiten glorreicher Information, aber hin und wieder konnte ich mir nicht helfen und wurde abgelenkt von dem plötzlichen Drang nachzusehen, ob du immer noch da warst, und zu lächeln, wenn ich feststellte, dass du es warst. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen, aber ich konnte es fühlen. In allem, der Luft um uns herum, den Tischen, an denen wir saßen, dem Scotch, den wir jede einzelne Nacht zusammen tranken, und in deinen Augen. Es war da, aber ich konnte es noch nicht wirklich greifen, denn ich verstand es nicht so richtig. Aber alles, das wir taten, und alles, das wir sagten, und alles, das wir fühlten sogar, schien sich verwandelt zu haben, verändert, in etwas neues. Ich brauchte keine weiteren Beweise, um zu wissen, dass es real war. Als Jäger kann ich es mir nicht leisten nicht aufgeschlossen zu sein, wie wenn wir es mit etwas zu tun hatten, mit dem wir es bisher noch nie zu tun gehabt hatten; nur weil ich es zuvor noch nie gesehen hab, heißt nicht, dass es nicht existiert. Und ebenso wenig musste ich Liebe zuvor schon einmal erlebt haben, um zu wissen was es ist und wie es sich anfühlt. 

Mein Handy klingelte und schreckte mich aus wo immer ich gewesen war. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war auf dem Telefon und dem Anruf, der reinkam, Für einen Augenblick starrte ich es nur an, unsicher ob ich ihn annehmen oder ignorieren sollte, aber dann entschied ich mich ranzugehen. Die Stimme am Telefon war die von Rick, einer meiner Jägerfreunde. Ich kannte ihn seit mehreren Jahren, immer mal wieder arbeiteten wir zusammen an einem Fall und irgendwo im Laufe der Zeit, trotz seiner eigenwilligen und einsamer-Wolf-mäßigen Natur, war er ein guter Freund geworden. Er war gerade dabei mir von einem Job zu erzählen, bei dem Fangzähne eine Rolle spielten, als ich meine Augen zurück zu dir bewegte und ein sich ausbreitendes Lächeln in meinem Gesicht nicht verhindern konnte. Zugegeben, es war nicht wirklich an dich und dein eigenes gerichtet, sondern an das, was Rick gerade sagte. Ich legte auf und da war es. Das Kribbeln in meinem Inneren, aufsteigend von ganz tief unten, leise aber gehört, und es machte mich nervös mit Aufregung. Wie ein Buschfeuer, das alles niederbrannte und alles vernichtete, an das ich jemals gedacht habe, sodass ich nun nur noch an Vampire denken konnte.

„Was ist los?“, fragtest du.

„Wir haben einen Fall“, verkündete ich so fröhlich, es war beinahe, als würde ich über etwas schönes sprechen, aber wirklich, für mich war es das tatsächlich.

„Das war Rick“, sagte ich nach einer kurzen Pause und es war mir egal, dass du ihn nicht kanntest, „er hat mir schon vor ein paar Tagen von einem Vampirnest draußen in Wisconsin erzählt. Wir sind drin.“

Ich klappte das Buch zu und rannte fast aus dem Zimmer, zu Sammy, denn ich musste ihm einfach davon erzählen. In diesem Moment interessierte es mich nicht wirklich, dass ich dich in dem Raum allein zurückließ, andererseits warst du kein Kind, auf das ich aufpassen musste. Du warst ein erwachsener Mann, der für eine Minute alleine zurechtkommen konnte, und ich war viel zu glücklich und aufgeregt, dass ich die Möglichkeit bekam die Köpfe von ein paar Vampiren abzuschlagen, um innezuhalten und sicherzustellen, dass das für alle okay war. Vielleicht ein bisschen egoistisch, aber das war nicht meine Absicht. 

Ich war so blind. Hätte ich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde angehalten und dich angesehen, wirklich angesehen, hätte ich vielleicht erkannt, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmte. Ich hätte die Zweifel und die Angst und das Unbehagen in deinem Gesicht und deinen Augen gesehen und hätte verstanden, dass du nicht so vorfreudig warst wie ich es war, dass irgendeine Idee oder ein übler Gedanke sich in deinem Engelkopf entwickelte. Ich hätte verhindern können, dass es später merkwürdig zwischen uns werden würde. Aber wie gesagt, ich war blind.


	2. Deine Gedanken

# Kapitel 2: Deine Gedanken

Es war am Tag darauf, als ich in meinem Zimmer packte. Ich stopfte Klamotten und andere Dinge in meine Tasche. So aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude, ich beeilte mich fast ein bisschen zu sehr. Ich hörte ein Klopfen an meinem Türrahmen und sah dich kurz darauf reinkommen. Ich lächelte dich an und gedankenverloren festigte ich meinen Griff um das rot-braun karierte Hemd in meinen Händen. Ich drehte und zwirbelte an ihm herum, als bräuchte ich etwas zum herumspielen, denn meine Hände brauchten eine Beschäftigung. Mein Gesicht muss irgendwie seltsam für dich ausgesehen haben, denn du wirktest ziemlich verwirrt und abgelenkt. Ich wartete verzweifelt darauf, dass du etwas sagtest, aber du schienst genauso auf der Suche nach Worten wie ich es war. Minuten vergingen, in denen wir beide nur unbeholfen dort in der Stille herumstanden und uns in die Augen sahen. Es wäre beinahe amüsant gewesen, wenn ich da nicht etwas in deinem Blick entdeckt hätte. Ich konnte es nicht wirklich wieder erkennen, aber es war irgendwo in der Nähe von so etwas wie Angst. 

„Hallo“, unterbrachst du plötzlich die Stille, mit einer kratzigen und merkwürdigen Stimme.

„Hey“, gab ich zurück, mein Kopf leer wie schieres Nichts. Ich verstand nicht wirklich, was hier passierte, aber ich war mir sicher etwas passierte. Dennoch konnte ich nicht genug Mut fassen, um dich einfach zu fragen was los war, was komisch ist, denn das konnte ich normalerweise immer. Aber diese Sache zwischen uns, diese neue, unbekannte Sache, schien einfach so zerbrechlich und bedroht auch. Ich glaubte, dass beinahe alles, jedes falsch gesagte Wort, das wir denkbar sagen konnten, es zerbrechen lassen könnte, oder verschwinden oder einfach in Luft auflösen könnte. Als wären wir ein Stück Keramik, das bereits einen Riss hatte hier und da, und als könnten Worte es dazu bringen herunterzufallen und in seine Einzelteile zu zerspringen. Während mir das klar wurde, inmitten einer weiteren Weile schweigenden Starrens, bekam ich auch Angst.

„Ähm…“, begannst du dann, „… du packst?“

„Jap“, erwiderte ich nur, denn diese ganze aufsteigende Angst in mir schien mir an die Kehle zu springen und mir die Fähigkeit zu sprechen zu nehmen.

„Wann geht es los?“, fragtest du.

„Morgen“, sagte ich und konnte praktisch spüren wie sehr dir diese Tatsache missfiel. Du warst nicht wirklich die subtile Art von Person, ich konnte sehen wie unbehaglich du dich fühltest, also machte ich einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf dich zu, als würde ich mich einem verletzten Vogel nähern und versuchen ihn nicht zu verscheuchen. 

„Alles ok?“, fragte ich gerade heraus in die Welt, so direkt und simpel, dass es der komplexen Situation, in der wir waren, fast nicht gerecht wurde. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Sorgen, dass es kaputt gehen und zerbrechen würde, und Sorgen, dass ich derjenige sein würde, der es runterschmeißen würde. 

„Ja, ich…“, stammeltest du, beendetest deinen Satz aber nie. Du wirktest verloren in deinem eigenen Kopf, sogar als würdest du festsitzen. Ich konnte sehen wie deine Augen sich hin und her bewegten, unsicher wo sie stehen bleiben sollen, denn wirklich, sie suchten nicht nach etwas in diesem Raum, sondern nach etwas in deinem Verstand. Es war als wären da endlose mögliche Konstellationen von Meinungen in deinem Kopf und du konntest dich einfach nicht auf eine von ihnen festlegen. Ich sah dich kämpfen und dachte, vielleicht wolltest du nicht, dass ich ohne dich gehe. Und ich wollte genauso wenig ohne dich gehen. Ich freute mich darauf Rick nach einer so langen Zeit wieder zu sehen, aber Rick war nicht du. Und ich sah wie du dir über irgendetwas Sorgen machtest, auch wenn ich noch nicht wirklich begriff was es war.

„Komm doch einfach mit“, schlug ich nach einer Weile vor und für mich schien es die Lösung für all das. 

„Ähm… ja. Okay.“, gabst du schließlich mit einem überraschten Gesicht und ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob du tatsächlich glücklich damit warst. Ich versuchte herauszufinden was in deinem kleinen Kopf vorging, doch es schien mir sinnlos dich einfach zu fragen, denn du wusstest es vermutlich selbst nicht.

Und dann ging mir ein Gedankenzug durch den Kopf und ich dachte mir, vielleicht warst du eifersüchtig. Ich wüsste nicht, warum irgendwer jemals meinetwegen eifersüchtig sein könnte. Eifersucht taucht auf, wenn etwas wichtig ist, und ich fand mich einfach nicht wichtig genug dafür. Auch hab ich immer versucht, dass die, die mir wichtig waren, sich besonders fühlen, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit, bedenkt man, dass manche meiner Beziehungen, wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen konnte, nicht sehr lange gehalten haben. Ich bin schon immer ein Draufgänger gewesen, ein Frauenheld und Charmeur, aber niemals ein Betrüger oder ein Lügner. Also fragte ich mich, warum du überhaupt darüber nachdenken konntest, dass ich irgendjemand anderes außer dir meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Du warst der Wichtige, derjenige, der mir etwas bedeutete, der besonders für mich war. Vielleicht waren wir immer noch zerbrechlich und unsicher und gewissermaßen sogar am seidenen Faden hängend, aber wir waren kein bisschen in Gefahr.

Dieser Kuss, den wir geteilt hatten mochte ziemlich lang her sein und ich mochte noch nicht wissen, ob es je wieder passieren würde oder ob ich wollte, dass es wieder passierte, aber wir standen uns immer noch so nah wie irgend möglich. Der Tag würde kommen, wo wir darüber sprechen werden müssten, aber dieser Tag war nicht jetzt und heute. Ich musste erst über alles nachdenken, versuchen es zu verstehen, dessen Wesen begreifen, dessen Präsenz spüren. Es würde Zeit brauchen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich je tatsächlich zu einem Ergebnis kommen würde. Doch worüber ich mir sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass wenn du einen Gedanken einmal hattest, es schwer ist ihn wieder ungedacht zu machen.


	3. Das Bild, das du abgabst

# Kapitel 3: Das Bild, das du abgabst

Ich erinnere mich wie es mal war. Wie alles anfing. Wie es mir erst Angst gemacht hat, aber dann nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wann dieses seltsame Puzzle, das wir waren, angefangen hat sich zusammenzufügen, aber an irgendeinem Punkt muss das passiert sein. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es schon immer in mir gewesen ist, ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen ist, oder auf den zweiten oder dritten oder vierten Blick, oder wie immer man es nennen mag, aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheint irgendetwas an dir nicht aufzuhören mich zu verändern. Es fühlte sich an, als würdest du mich zu einem besseren Menschen machen, nach und nach und Stück für Stück. Wir sind immer vertrauter geworden über die Zeit, unaufhaltsam, unverwüstlich und rapide sogar. Zusammengewachsen durch die Tage, die vergangen sind, und die Dinge, die wir getan haben, und die Erfahrungen, die wir gemacht haben.

Und es gab von Anfang an eine Art Dynamik zwischen uns. Erst hab ich eine scheiß Angst vor dir gehabt. Du bist diese untötbare, unbekämpfbare Kreatur gewesen, von der ich nicht gewusst hab, dass sie existiert, von einem Ort, von dem ich genauso wenig gewusst hab, dass er existiert. Du warst respektabel und respektiert, einschüchternd und selbst eingeschüchtert vielleicht. Du wolltest Gehorsam, aber alles, was du bekommen hast, waren Fragen und Diskussionen. Ich hab absolut nichts über dich gewusst, nicht was du geplant hast und was du wolltest und was du in meinem Leben machtest. Alles, was ich hatte, war der Instinkt eine solche gefährliche Kreatur zu töten, während ich keine verdammte Ahnung hatte wie. 

Du warst dieses übernatürliche Ding und es war mir egal, dass du aus dem Himmel gekommen bist oder von Gott selbst geschickt wurdest, mein ganzes Leben darauf trainiert dachte ich irgendwie, dass ich dich töten musste. Aber weil du so mächtig warst, mächtig genug sogar, um mich aus der Hölle und zurück auf die Erde zu ziehen, hatte ich keine Ahnung wie ich das tun sollte. Und warum. Der falsche Instinkt und Reflexe, die mir seit ich ein Kind war in den Kopf gepflanzt worden waren, brachten mir nichts als Verwirrung und ich kämpfte ernsthaft damit zwischen dem Training meines Dads und meinem eigenen Glauben hin und her gerissen zu sein. Wenn ich überhaupt so etwas hatte. Und du hast recht gehabt damals, ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass gute Dinge passieren, denn ich hab nie irgendetwas Gutes passieren sehen. Mein Leben war ein Haufen Scheiße und Enttäuschung und Tod. Wie sollte ich etwas wie Optimismus oder ein gutes Gefühl bei irgendwas haben, wenn das Leben mir ständig das Gegenteil beweist? Ich hab nie die Chance gehabt, die Sam hatte, raus in die Welt zu gehen und ein normales Leben zu leben, zur Abwechslung. Ich hab schon immer das Böse gejagt und tue es noch. Hab Kreaturen besiegt, die nicht menschlich und menschenverachtend waren. Wir gegen das Böse, so ist es schon immer gewesen. Und dann bist du aufgetaucht und plötzlich fing ich an all das anzuzweifeln. Unterbewusst und nicht greifbar für mich, aber das tat ich wirklich. Du hast alles verdreht und meine Art zu denken verändert, auch wenn ich zuerst heftig protestiert hab.

Und plötzlich waren es nicht mehr wir gegen den Rest der Welt, wir - ich und Sammy und Bobby und all die anderen Jäger. Plötzlich wollte ich für die Kämpfe, die ich kämpfen musste, nur dich und deine Hilfe. Irgendwie hab ich mich von einem selbstsicheren, unabhängigen Jäger mit der Familie, die er noch übrig hatte, in eine Person verwandelt, die sich nicht selbst helfen zu können schien, weil er dieses überirdische Wesen an seiner Seite hatte, das alles tun würde was er will, und alles so viel leichter machen würde. 

Und da hatten wir sie dann, unsere Dynamik. Ich sage nicht, es ist eine gesunde oder überhaupt fair für irgendwen von uns, aber an irgendeinem Punkt hab ich angefangen dich zu kontrollieren, indem ich dir einfach nur gedroht hab, dass ich schlecht über dich denken würde. Es ist komisch, wie ich so schlecht von mir selbst denke, aber trotzdem schaffe, dass sich andere Leute schuldig fühlen, indem ich nur zu ihnen sage, dass ich schlecht von ihnen denken würde. Wie kann es sein, dass meine Meinung von ihnen ihnen so wichtig ist? Und wie kann es sein, dass ich immer denke, dass ich Menschen manipulieren muss, damit sie tun was ich sage? Es ist wie mein verzweifelter Versuch sicherzustellen, dass sie mich lieben, wie ein Test für sie, um zu sehen, ob sie etwas für mich machen würden. Und an dir funktionierte es so verdammt gut. Es war, als würdest du alles um dich herum vergessen, alles, was du je gekannt und verstanden hast. Wir haben unsere eigene Sprache entwickelt und unsere eigene Art und Weise uns zu behandeln. Ich musste nur sagen, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir sprechen würde oder nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen würde, und schon hast du dich komplett gedreht und deine Meinung geändert. Es war schiere Erpressung.

Ich wollte, dass du bist wie ich dich brauchte. Für mich da. Mir helfend durch mein Leben zu kommen. Mir sagend, dass ich nicht falsch liege und das mir unrecht getan wird. Mir aufhelfend, wenn ich falle, mich anschreiend und sogar verprügelnd, wenn ich dabei bin eine schlechte Entscheidung zu treffen oder einen Fehler zu machen. Ich brauchte es, dass du mir sagst wer ich bin, denn manchmal wusste ich es selbst nicht. Und ich bin gefallen, ständig. Besonders wenn es um dich ging. Ich bin für dich gefallen und dir verfallen, in jeder möglichen und vorstellbaren Art und Weise.

Das hier war eindeutig keine Freundschaft. Es war etwas weit darüber hinaus, etwas verdrehtes und ungesundes und seltsames und etwas, dass mich beunruhigte und erleuchtete und ermutigte, alles auf einmal. Was wir hatten war etwas so seltenes, so besonderes und einzigartiges, kein Buch oder Mann hatte je davon gehört, als sollte es eigentlich nicht existieren. Und das ist, warum es so schwer zu benennen und zu verstehen ist. Es ist einfach unwahrscheinlich, dass es passiert. Und trotzdem ist es passiert. Es passierte so schnell und unbemerkt, sogar von uns, dass wir es nicht einmal kommen haben sehen. Und als wir es dann sahen, war es als wären wir von einem Blitz der Erkenntnis getroffen worden, die wir noch nicht fähig waren zu erkennen. Also gingen wir einfach weiter auf unserem Weg irgendwohin und fuhren fort uns gegenseitig in unser Dasein einzumischen, ohne jegliche Logik oder Vernunft. Denn da war kein Platz für Vernunft zwischen uns. Überwältigt und getrieben von Gefühlen. Und das ist nicht etwas, das Freunde tun.

Es war nicht einmal in der Nähe von perfekt. Es war chaotisch und es tat weh und es brachte uns dazu zu streiten und zu schreien und aufzugeben, nur um wieder zurück in das Leben des Anderen zu kommen. Sogar sich nur vorzustellen wie es sein könnte, auch während es noch nicht so war, gab mir den Willen weiter zu machen, es nie loszulassen. Ich versuchte dich zu erreichen, so viele Male, ich versuchte uns zu verbessern, mich selbst zu verbessern damit es funktionierte, aber andererseits kommst du nie voll und ganz in jemanden hinein, oder? Und egal was ich tat, egal wie sehr ich es versuchte, ich schien nie wirklich zu dir durchzudringen und hinter diesen kleinen deinen Engelskopf, um die Wege deines Denkens und Handelns verstehen zu können. Ich konnte mir dich nicht vorstellen, denn ich verstand dich nicht, also entschied ich mich dazu mir mich selbst als jemand anderen vorzustellen. Sagte mir, dass ich dich nicht wollte, dass ich dich nicht brauchte hier oder wo auch immer, einfach irgendwo anders, stellte mir sogar die Welt als etwas anderes vor. Denn wirklich, das war mein einziger Weg hinein.

Und ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag dann. Nachdem wir mehrere Stunden in meinem geliebten Impala herum gefahren waren, erreichten wir endlich unser Ziel. Sammy war auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen und du warst auf der Rückbank, sichtbar unglücklich jedoch. Sam und ich hatten über den Fall gesprochen, ich total enthusiastisch, wegen meiner beständigen Liebe für Vampirjagden und das Jagen selbst, wie immer, und Sammy sein skeptisches, hinterfragenden Selbst, wegen seines beständigen Misstrauens anderen Jägern gegenüber, ebenfalls wie immer. Irgendwann hatte ich genug gehabt vom Tratschen und mich selbst aus der Ecke, in die mich Sam gedrängt hatte, heraus zu manövrieren und drehte die Musik zu laut für ihn, sie zu übertönen. Immer mal wieder hatte ich dich durch den Rückspiegel angesehen und dich verstummt und vielleicht gelangweilt gefunden. 

Als wir Fox Lake, Wisconsin, erreichten, parkte ich den Impala auf dem Parkplatz vor einem Motel etwas außerhalb von Fox Lake, in Waupun. Das Inn Town Motel war nichts besonderes, es war wie jedes andere Motel, in dem wir gewesen waren. Es war in einer beige-artigen Farbe gestrichen und hatte graue Dächer. Der Parkplatz hatte offensichtlich schon bessere Tage gesehen, während er nass und geströmt war vom Regenschauer gerade, hielt er ein paar Pfützen hier und da, die ich versucht hatte zu umfahren, weil ich nicht wollte, dass dieser Dreck auf mein wertvolles Auto gespritzt wird, das ich vor kurzem frisch per Hand geputzt hatte. Wir gingen durch eine weiße Glastür in das Hauptgebäude, das irgendwie den ganzen Ort überschattete. Hinter der Rezeption saß ein süßes hübsches Mädchen und ich fragte mich, was ein schönes, junges Ding wie sie an einem Ort wie diesem machte. 

Endlich in unserem Zimmer für die Nacht hoffte ich sofort, dass wir es nur für eine Nacht brauchen würden, denn auch wenn es sicher besser aussah als manche anderen Zimmer, in denen wir übernachtet hatten, war es dennoch irgendwie hässlich. Es hatte zwei Betten, eine Küche, das übliche ekelhafte Badezimmer und einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Die Wände hier drinnen waren genauso beige-artig wie die Wände draußen und der Teppichboden war irgendwie schwarz. Die Betten sahen jedoch nett aus mit ihren dunkelhölzigen Kopfteilen und den Kissen, die auf ihnen hübsch arrangiert wurden. Ich nahm an, dass ich gut in ihnen schlafen könnte. 

„Cas? Bist du okay?“, fragte ich, als ich sah wie du auf einen der Stühle fielst und aussahst wie ein getretener Hund oder ein trauriges Kätzchen. Du blicktest zu mir auf und auch wenn etwas irgendwie glückliches in deinen Augen aufflackerte, konnte ich sehen, dass dich etwas beschäftigte. 

„Ja, ich…“, stammeltest du, als würdest du versuchen dir eine Last-Minute-Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, „… mir ist nur etwas übel von der langen Fahrt“

Und da war sie, deine lahmarschige Ausrede. Ich wusste, dass dir normalerweise nicht übel wird, außer du warst vom Himmel gefallen und verwandeltest dich in ein menschliches Wesen, oder du fühltest wie durch ein Wunder menschliche Bedürfnisse wegen etwas wie einem apokalyptischen Reiter oder einer Hexe oder irgendeiner übernatürlichen Kreatur, die das tun könnte, oder wenn du deine Gnade verloren hattest oder sie stückweise verlorst, weil sie eigentlich nicht deine ist. Also tat ich einen Schritt auf dich zu und Sorge machte sich in mir breit wie die bloße Erkenntnis, dass du mich gerade angelogen hattest. Und immer wenn du lügst, war etwas wirklich schlimmes passiert, das wusste ich mittlerweile. Deine Augen aber zeigten nichts als eine seltsame Trübheit, als wärest du in Gedanken verloren oder generell verloren, oder - wüsste ich es nicht besser - als wärest du high. 

Ich versuchte etwas zu finden, das ich sagen konnte, um dich dazu zu bringen mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht, dachte ich, könnte ich sagen _wenn du mir jetzt nicht sagst, was los ist, werd ich den Rest des Tages nicht mit dir sprechen._ Oder _wag es nicht und lüg mich an, Blödmann, ich weiß, dass was nicht stimmt, also sagst du es mir besser, oder ich werd’s selbst rausfinden und dann wütend auf dich sein._ Aber dann realisierte ich etwas. Ich musste dir nicht mehr drohen, um dich dazu zu bringen etwas zu tun. Und das wollte ich auch nicht. Es gab hier weder Bedarf noch Grund für Erpressung. So legte ich meine Hand so sanft ich konnte auf deine Schulter und sah dir in die Augen, ohne Drohung oder Erpressung, ohne dir zu sagen was du tun sollst oder was du nicht wagen sollst zu tun. Ich lächelte dich einfach sanft an und verlor meinen Kopf über die Vorstellung was sein könnte und was passieren könnte. Aber es passierte überhaupt nichts.


	4. Das Problem, das du hattest

# Kapitel 4: Das Problem, das du hattest

Etwa zwei Stunden später kamen wir zu Ricks Haus. Es stand irgendwo inmitten des Waldes. Wir stiegen aus dem Auto aus und wie immer nahmst du alles in dich auf, die Landschaft, die Luft, das Wetter, die Vögel, den Dreck auf dem Boden sogar. Es ist komisch wie du es schaffst immer auszusehen, als würdest du etwas zum ersten Mal sehen, als wärest du noch nie zuvor in einem Wald gewesen. Du warst jedoch vermutlich schon eine Millionen Mal im Wald gewesen. Als ich zur Holzhütte vor uns blickte, sah ich Rick bereits auf der Veranda stehen. Er lächelte sein stets so vorsichtiges Lächeln und ich ging auf ihn zu mit genau dem gleichen auf meinem eigenen Gesicht. 

Ich umarmte ihn und tauschte etwas höflichen Smalltalk. Als seine Augen dich fanden, konnte ich sehen wie skeptisch er war. Aber das war einfach wie Rick war, er war nicht der freundliche Typ Mensch, tatsächlich hasste er es neue Leute kennenzulernen. Und er war verdammt sicher nicht zu erfreut darüber einen Engel zu treffen, denn alle übernatürlichen Kreaturen waren gleich in seinen Augen. Auszulöschen. Aber er wusste, dass du Familie für mich warst, als auch wenn er es von ganzem Herzen wollte, er würde dir kein Haar krümmen. 

Er zeigte in deine Richtung und sagte: „Das ist er also, hm?“

Ich nickte und sah ebenfalls zu dir, versucht zu lächeln, während es mir ganz und gar nicht zum lächeln zumute war. Es war nicht, dass ich mich für dich schämte, überhaupt nicht, ich mochte es nur nicht das Gefühl zu haben, dass jemand meinen Sinn infrage stellt auszusuchen für wen ich mich entscheide zu arbeiten. Als wäre ich nicht fähig die richtige Wahl zu treffen. Als wäre ich irrational und verrückt oder so etwas. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn jemand dich nicht sah wie ich es tat, und auch wenn ich mich nach außen hin vermutlich nicht so gab, ich verteidigte dich mit allem, was ich hatte, im Inneren. 

„Das ist Cas“, sagte ich etwas unruhig. Du machtest eine komische Handbewegung, sahst ihm jedoch ganz klar nicht in die Augen. Und für eine kleine Sekunde wünschte ich, dass du dich nur ein Mal wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten könntest. Aber du warst nicht normal und du warst kein Mensch, also wem zur Hölle machte ich was vor. 

Wir gingen rein und Rick klärte uns über den Fall auf. Da waren zwei ziemlich alte Vampire, die versuchten ein neues Nest aufzubauen, und als würde ich gerade Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommen, sog ich all die Informationen auf, begierig und aufgeregt. Hin und wieder sah ich zu dir rüber, nur um festzustellen, dass du kaum zuhörtest. Sam zumindest - auch wenn er Rick nicht wirklich mochte - hörte zu und machte ein paar Notizen, um vorbereitet zu sein auf was immer uns erwartete. 

Ich mochte Rick sehr. Ich bewunderte ihn sogar irgendwie. Er war diese starke, bodenständige Person, immer für das Gute kämpfend, immer gewinnend, immer überlebend. Er war einer der besten Jäger, die ich kannte, und wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich respektiere, dann ist es Bemühung und ein starker Wille zu tun, was das Richtige zu tun war. Wir waren nicht diese Art Freunde, die sich alles erzählten, zur Hölle, wir erzählten uns nie irgendwas über unsere jeweiligen Leben, aber wir waren dennoch Freunde. Verbunden vom selben Willen und Ziel, Leben lebend, die sich nicht so sehr voneinander unterschieden. Ich wusste kaum etwas über ihn persönlich, aber ich wusste, dass er gut war, und ich wusste, dass er gut im Jagen war. Und das reicht mir. 

Vielleicht sah ich sogar irgendwie zu ihm auf. Oder vielleicht war es Neid. Alles, was ich weiß, ist dass ich in seiner Nähe sorglos sein konnte, in Frieden und entspannt, denn was ich am meisten an Rick mochte, war dass ich ihn nicht beschützen musste. Ich habe so viele Leute in meinem Leben, die ich beschützen muss und retten und gerettet halten muss, ich muss auf sie achtgeben und manchmal sogar sicherstellen, dass sie ihre eigenen richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Es ist diese ständige Aufgabe, die mir auf den Schultern lastet, und während alle ihre geliebten Menschen beschützen wollen, in meinem Fall musste ich das tatsächlich regelmäßig und mit meinem eigenen Leben. Und ich würde für jeden von ihnen sterben, ich würde für sie alle sterben. Ich würde für dich sterben, wenn ich müsste. Aber diese Aufgabe hielt mich Tag und Nacht auf den Beinen, verließ nie mein Bewusstsein, ließ mich nie unbekümmert und friedlich schlafen. Also war es schön einen Freund zu haben, auf den ich nicht achtgeben musste, denn Rick war fähig sich selbst zu beschützen. 

Und dann standest du plötzlich auf und entschuldigtest dich, gingst aus der Tür mit deinem Rücken zu mir und mich keines weiteren Blickes würdigend. Und ich dachte darüber nach, ob ich etwas falsches gesagt oder getan hatte, ob ich dich beleidigt hatte oder irgendjemand anderes. Aber ich wurde aus meinem Sorgenzug gerissen durch einen angespannten, fragenden Blick aus Sams Augen. Ich versuchte in ihnen zu lesen, wofür er mir dieses Mal die Schuld gab, aber ich schaffte es nicht es zu erkennen. 

„Was ist mit dem Federkopf?“, fragte Rick amüsiert und ich schmiss ihm einen Blick zu so kurz wütend und so schnell zu genervt wechselnd, dass er nicht wusste wie er ihn verstehen sollte. 

„Weiß nicht, Mann“, gab ich nur und rollte meine Augen theatralisch und gespielt, „vielleicht braucht er nur ein bisschen frische Luft“

„Warum hast du ihn eigentlich mitgebracht?“, fragte Rick und ich spürte eine Spur Abscheu in seiner Stimme. 

„Er ist Familie“, antwortete Sam, als ich Rick nur anstarrte, verwirrt und in schierer Unfähigkeit Worte zu finden. 

„Richtig“, sagte Rick in einer seltsam verständnislosen Weise, „aber warum?“

„Was meinst du, warum?“, schoss ich, als ich meine Stimme wieder fand. Rick hob nur seine Hände in die Luft in gespielter Entschuldigung und als würde ich eine Waffe auf ihn richten, statt meiner spitzen, leicht wütenden Stimme. Ich räusperte mich, etwas peinlich berührt von meinem wilden Ausbruch in Aggression, den niemand denkbar verstehen konnte, und wischte mit der Hand über mein Gesicht, wie ich es immer tue, um mich zu beruhigen. 

„Sieh mal, ich sag nur“, begann Rick, aber für einen Moment interessierte es mich nicht mal, was er sagte, „er ist nicht wie wir, er ist kein Jäger so wie wir. Also will ich nur verstehen, warum du ihn mitgebracht hast, das ist alles“

„Ja? Und woher willst du das wissen?“, feuerte ich, während Sam nur zwischen uns hin und her blickte, als würde er einen Boxkampf verfolgen. 

„Ich sag nur… er sieht nicht aus, als könnte er kämpfen“

„Oh, er kann kämpfen, vertrau mir“, sagte ich, während mein Blick zu Boden ging und ich bei der bloßen Erinnerung an all die Male, in denen du heroisch gekämpft hattest, lächeln musste. Du hattest mich schon so unfassbar oft aus der Scheiße gezogen und gerettet, ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen, und ich wüsste nicht mal wo ich anfangen sollte zu erklären wie sehr du ein Kämpfer warst. 

„Er ist aber irgendwie seltsam“

„Weil er ein seltsamer Kerl ist, okay?“, antwortete ich, meine Stimme nun mehr verzweifelt diese Diskussion zu beenden als wütend oder genervt, „Er ist ein seltsamer, idiotischer, kleiner Kerl.“

Das war, als ich Schritte im Flur hörte und dich in den Raum kommen sah. Wir sahen dich alle an, gerade unsere Münder schließend. Und Gott, ich hoffte du hattest diesen letzten Teil nicht gehört. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, dass du mir peinlich warst oder so etwas. Ich brauchte es, dass du wusstest wie sehr ich dich hier wollte und wie sehr ich dich verteidigt hatte, aber bevor ich Worte finden konnte, sah ich dein Lächeln, ein seltsames, komisches und angespanntes Lächeln, aber es war genug für mich, um zu schweigen. 

Jedoch, nach einer kurzen Weile mit peinlicher Stille über dem Raum hängend, wollte ich dich gerade fragen, was du draußen gemacht hattest, oder ob es irgendein Problem gab, oder was los war, Gott, ich wollte dich einfach nur irgendwas fragen, so sehr. Aber ich wurde von Rick unterbrochen, der weiter über den Fall sprechen wollte. Ich verlor jegliches Interesse jedoch, ich konnte nicht mal mehr aufgeregt sein, nicht mal für Vampire. Alles, an was ich denken musste, warst du und wie schweigsam du dasaßt und was für ein Arschloch ich war nicht sicherzugehen, dass du okay warst. Aber andererseits, ich wusste überhaupt nie was in deinem Kopf vorging. Du konntest traurig aussehen, wenn wirklich du nur müde warst. Du konntest wütend aussehen, wenn wirklich du nur enttäuscht warst. Und was mir am meisten Angst machte, war, wenn du ruhig aussahst, genau wie du es in diesem Moment tatest. Denn wenn du ruhig aussahst, warst du meistens wirklich traurig. Oder wirklich wütend. Oder wirklich enttäuscht. Oder alles davon gleichzeitig.


	5. Die Blindheit

# Kapitel 5: Die Blindheit

Ich erinnere mich wie einfach diese Jagd war. Wir waren in eine dubiose, marode Scheune geplatzt, hatten sie schlafend und unerwartend des Angriffs gefunden, hatten einen Kopf nach dem anderen abgeschlagen und dann, weil das Gebäude niemandem gehörte und es so einfacher war, den ganzen Laden in die Luft gejagt, nachdem wir raus gegangen waren wie die Helden, die wir waren, ein Ausdruck des Sieges in unseren Gesichtern. Danach saßen wir in irgendeiner Bar und feierten den heutigen Sieg. Es war eine dieser schmierigen Kneipen, wo alle Arten von erbärmlichen Menschen ihre Nächte verbrachten. Manche hielten sich an der Bar an ihren halb-leeren Flaschen Bier fest und nuschelten vor sich hin zum bemitleidenswerten Barkeeper, der todsicher jeden Abend die selben Geschichten hörte, manche waren in einer der hinteren Ecken im Halbschatten versammelt und schwelgten darüber wie toll ihre Leben mal gewesen waren, und ein paar andere spielten halb-betrunken Pool in der anderen Ecke. Der Laden war dunkel und unattraktiv, hatte jedoch einen gewissen Charme, mit all den Bildern von Leuten, die ich nicht kannte, und Zeug wie Collagewimpel oder Nummernschilder an die Holzwände genagelt. Auf seine eigene merkwürdige und schäbige Art und Weise war er gemütlich und sogar heimelig. 

Sam spielte mit der Flasche seines bereits schalten Biers in seinen Händen und hörte Rick und mir nur halb zu, als wir die Geschichte wiedererzählten, darüber wie großartig wir waren. Und du, du sagtest kein Wort. Du schienst uns jedoch deine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, mit deinen Augen, die uns anblickten, und deinen Händen und dem Rest deines Körpers, die nichts taten. Es schien als würdest du uns beobachten. Und weil ich irgendwie dachte, dass Beobachten einfach die Sache war, die du am liebsten tatest, wie ein Hobby oder so etwas, hielt ich dich nicht auf. Auf eine Weise ignorierte ich dich sogar, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit eine gute Zeit zu haben.

Und so waren wir dort, rissen Witze und lachten wie ich es schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte, meine Augen vermutlich immer noch glitzernd mit diesem Vampir-induzierten Leuchten, und ich war glücklich. Ich war so heiter und unglaublich zufrieden mit mir selbst und meinem Leben in eben diesem Moment, dass es mir sogar egal war, was um mich herum passierte. Es fiel mir nicht auf wie ruhig entrüstet du immer mehr wurdest, wie sehr etwas in dir brodelte, wie Suppe, die jemand auf dem Herd vergessen hatte. Ich wusste damals nicht wie sehr du das hier hasstest, wie sehr du nach Hause und gehen wolltest. Ich realisierte nicht mal wie eifersüchtig du warst, weil es mir einfach nicht in den Sinn kam. Es ist komisch wie blind wir sein können. Aber andererseits, das ist was Liebe nunmal tut, oder? Sie macht dich blind. 

Blind dafür wie es tatsächlich ist. Blind dafür was passiert und was kommt. Blind dafür was sie tun und was sie wollen und was sie sagen und fühlen. Wir sehen all das nicht, denn wir sind zu beschäftigt mit unseren eigenen Gefühlen. Aber was, wenn wir fühlen könnten was alle Anderen fühlen? Was, wenn wir nur in jemandes Augen blicken müssten und sehen würden, was hinter ihnen ist, was sie fühlen, womit sie kämpfen und was sie beschäftigt? Was, wenn wir einen Schlüssel zu jedermanns Kopf hätten? Ein Schlüssel, um zu offenbaren, was wir nicht sehen können, weil wir zu sehr mit uns selbst beschäftigt sind? Es würde alles so viel einfacher machen, richtig?

Und was war es? Es warst du wie du immer wütender wegen allem wurdest und voreilige Schlüsse zogst, die ich dir ausgeredet hätte, offensichtlich, hätte ich es nur gewusst. Ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du wichtig bist, sehr. Dass du nicht eifersüchtig zu sein brauchst oder wütend oder blind. Ich hätte dir gesagt, dass wir etwas besonderes teilen, etwas, das niemand je ändern könnte. Wir hatten ein Zeichen gesetzt, in beiden unseren Leben. Aber andererseits, was manche Zeichen nennen, sind zu oft Narben für andere. 

Und dann, ein paar Stunden später, verabschiedeten wir uns von Rick und fuhren zurück zum Motel. Morgen würden wir zurück nach Hause fahren und dann würden all diese Rage und Blindheit hoffentlich enden und wir würden wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren. Nach einer schnellen Dusche, um die letzten Überreste Vampirblut auf meinem Körper loszuwerden, schmiss ich mich in die Federn und so auch Sam. Ich war so aufgeregt und begeistert von allem gewesen, dass ich fast vergessen hatte wie schläfrig ich war. Meine Augen fielen zu, als ich auf dem Bauch auf dem Bett lag, mein Kopf in das weißliche Kissen gekuschelt und eines meiner Beine träge vom Rand der Matratze hängend. 

Als ich mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, immer noch halb betrunken, oder zumindest so betrunken wie ich werden konnte, bedenkt man meine alkoholfeste Leber, wischte meine Hand über mein schwitziges, schläfriges Gesicht, als ich langsam eines meiner Augen öffnete. Besagtes Auge suchte für einen Moment die Dunkelheit des Zimmers ab, als ich ruckartig auf meine nackten Füße sprang und ein paar Schritte über den klebrigen Teppichboden machte. Sam schlief noch immer fest in seinem Bett, aber du warst nirgendwo zu finden. Ich ging zum Badezimmer, schaltete das Licht für einen Augenblick darin an, aber dort warst du auch nicht. Ich ging zum Fenster, schob die Vorhänge beiseite, um nach draußen auf den fast leeren Parkplatz zu spähen, wo, abgesehen von Baby, nur noch ein weiteres Auto stand, ein großer rötlicher Truck mit Reifen, die mir vermutlich bis zum Hüftknochen reichen würden. Doch draußen warst du auch nicht. Was ich also dann tat, war für einen kurzen Moment in Panik zu geraten, bis ich nach meinem Handy auf dem Tisch vor mir griff und schnell auf dem Display herum tippte, bis ich es an mein Ohr hielt, während ich auf dem Daumen meiner freien Hand herum kaute und immer noch durch das verschmierte Fenster raus in die Nacht starrte. 

Es klingelte einige Male, aber du gingst nicht ran. Also ging ich zurück zum Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter mir und setzte mich auf den kalten Rand der Badewanne. Ich rief dich erneut an, während ich stumm meine Lippen zu einem _Komm schon, Cas, geh ran, geh ran, geh ran_ bewegte, doch trotzdem gingst du nicht ran, also wartete ich, bis die Mailbox einsetzte und hinterließ dir eine Nachricht. 

„Hey, Cas“, flüsterte ich ins Handy und in den dunklen, kalten Raum um mich herum, „ich bin’s… wo bist du, Mann? Ähm… ruf mich an, wenn du das hier hörst, okay? Okay… bye“

Ich legte auf und starrte für einen Moment das Telefon an, während sich in meinem Kopf alle Arten von Gedanken gegenseitig überkreuzten und bekämpften. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Hauptsächlich weil ich Angst hatte, dass du wieder irgendwas Dummes anstelltest, aber auch weil ich es nicht mochte nicht zu wissen, wo du warst. Ich war so gewöhnt daran dich in meiner Nähe zu haben, dass du mir überallhin folgtest und da warst. Da, um mit dir zu reden. Denn ich war nicht aufgewacht, nur weil ich aufwachte, ich war aufgewacht, weil ich wieder Alpträume gehabt hatte. Und wann immer ich Alpträume hatte, hatte ich immer dich, um zu dir zu gehen und mit dir zu reden. Aber was sollte ich machen, wenn du nicht hier warst? Mit wem sollte ich reden?

„Dean?“, hörte ich das dumpfe Geräusch von Sams heiserer Stimme. Ich erhob mich und öffnete die Badezimmertür und fand ihn immer noch halb-liegend auf seinem Bett und seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht streifend und er starrte mich durch halb offene, müde Augen an. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf. 

„Äh… nichts, ich wollte nur…“, stammelte ich und kämpfte um Worte, bis ich beschloss, dass dies nicht die Zeit für Lügen war. „Es ist Cas. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist“

„Und? Er ist wahrscheinlich einfach spazieren gegangen oder so was.“, versicherte mir Sam halbherzig. 

„Ja… aber…“, begann ich und schweifte ab, als meine Augen wieder nach unten auf das Handy in meinen Händen fiel, „er geht nicht ans Telefon. Was wenn was passiert ist?“

Sam blickte mich an mit sowohl Mitleid als auch Sorge in seinen Augen, als ein träges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Ihr zwei“, sagte er nur, als würde das alles abdecken, „Könnt ihr nicht mal für ein paar Stunden voneinander getrennt sein? Es wird ihm schon gut gehen, Dean.“

Ich warf ihm einen Blick des Missfallens zu, als ich realisierte, was er gerade dachte und nicht laut aussprach. Er dachte das hier wäre niedlich, er dachte meine Panik wäre etwas süßes und überbeschützerisch oder was auch immer. Wenn wirklich, es alles außer das war. Ich war einfach nur besorgt. Sehr. 

„Halt die Klappe“, sagte ich streng, konnte ein winziges Lächeln aber nicht davon abhalten sich auf meinen Lippen bereitzumachen und hustete es weg, „vielleicht ist er in Schwierigkeiten oder so was?“

„Dean, entspann dich. Cas ist ein großer Junge, er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Vertrau mir, es geht ihm gut. Jetzt geh wieder ins Bett, du siehst furchtbar müde aus.“

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn an, als wollte ich sagen _du bist nicht meine Mum_ , gehorchte dann und ging wieder ins Bett. Glücklicherweise war ich tatsächlich müde genug, um wieder einzuschlafen, trotz des Chaos von Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Mir war Angst und Bange und Schrecken. Ich dachte, was wenn du irgendwo in Schwierigkeiten warst und hofftest, dass ich kommen und dich retten würde? Was wenn, während ich schlief, du verletzt werden würdest und ich dich schwerverletzt und total fertig am nächsten Tag finden würde? Oder schlimmer, tot. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich nicht all das gesagt hatte, was ich dir sagen musste, dass ich nicht nicht genug geliebt hatte, dass es nicht so verlaufen war wie du es wolltest. Und diese ganze Angst ließ mich eine Sache ein weiteres Mal realisieren: es war wichtig. Sehr.


	6. Die Traurigkeit

# Kapitel 6: Die Traurigkeit

Ich erinnere mich wie, ein paar Tage später und wieder im Bunker, alles wieder normal zu sein schien. Wir verbrachten die Tage damit Bücher zu lesen, mitgebrachtes Essen mit Sam zu essen und ausnahmsweise einfach nur eine nette, ruhige Zeit zu haben. Manchmal saßen wir stundenlang nebeneinander ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und hin und wieder stahl ich einen Blick oder zwei auf dich, nur um sicherzugehen, dass du immer noch da warst, während ich mir außerdem vorstellte, was wir stattdessen machen könnten. Es war als hätte ich einen neuen, unvertrauten Drang in meinem Inneren gefunden, den ich noch nie gekannt hatte, und irgendwie wollte ich ihn erforschen, aber irgendwie wollte ich das auch überhaupt nicht. Ich war aufgeregt und verängstigt zugleich, immerzu hin und her gerissen zwischen Vernunft und völliger Unvernunft. Ich hoffte immerzu, dass du einfach etwas tun würdest, irgendetwas, damit ich es nicht entscheiden müsste, aber natürlich tatest du nichts. Also war ich da und wartete, unsicher und geduldig. 

Und aus meinen Augenwinkeln, immer wenn ich daran scheiterte mich auf den Text vor mir zu konzentrieren, begutachtete ich dein vertrautes Gesicht. Etwas an diesem Gesicht hatte ich von Anfang an gemocht. Vielleicht war es dein wirres Haar oder die weiche Form oder vielleicht waren es deine Augen, deine bläulichen, leuchtenden Augen, die manchmal hellblau schienen oder beinahe gräulich blau, manchmal fast eine Art türkise Farbe hatten und manchmal schienen sie ein dunkles Azurblau. Sie verwandelten sich scheinbar immer mit jeder möglichen Veränderung der Verhältnisse, ein bisschen wie ein Stimmungsring, nur dass sie nicht die inneren Emotionen zeigten, sondern die der Welt um dich herum. Und ich liebte sie, freundlich und unbeneidend. 

Du warst mir vertraut, aber die Gefühle, die du in mir auslöstest, waren es überhaupt nicht. Es war ein bisschen als würde ich auf einem Seil laufen, versucht mein Gleichgewicht zu halten zwischen zu sein was ich kenne, und zu kennen was ich sein könnte, immerzu bangend, immerzu noch immer zurückschreckend von den Gedanken, die ich hatte, immerzu beruhigt durch die Erkenntnis, dass es okay war zu fühlen, was ich fühlte. Es fühlte sich richtig und falsch zugleich an. Und selbst wenn ich mein ganzes Leben lang gewusst zu haben schien, wer ich bin, gerade jetzt zweifelte ich, ob ich das wirklich tat. Denn wer war ich? Wer sollte ich sein? Und sollte ich überhaupt irgendetwas sein? Ich stellte alles infrage, das ich je zu wissen dachte, ich stellte infrage, ob ich mich selbst kannte, ich stellte infrage, ob ich mich überhaupt entscheiden und wählen musste. Denn ich versuchte nicht mich selbst in eine Spezies oder einen Typ einzuordnen oder mich in irgendeine Schublade zu stecken. Ich bin ein Mensch, so viel wusste ich. Und so viel war genug. Und das würde nie scheitern wahr zu sein. 

Dann plötzlich klingelte mein Telefon und ich schreckte auf aus meinem Gedankenzug, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Ich ging ran und mein Gesicht veränderte sich rapide von irgendwie ruhig zu verwirrt zu schockiert zu am Boden zerstört, alles innerhalb nur weniger Sekunden. Ich konnte nicht anders als dich anzusehen, mit dem Handy noch immer an meinem Ohr, als würde ich versuchen irgendeinen Sinn der gehörten Worte in deinen Augen zu finden. Aber ich fand keinen. Ich legte auf, spürte wie Tränen in meine Augen schossen und blinzelte sie schnell weg, denn ich mochte es nicht beim Weinen gesehen zu werden. Ich spürte diesen riesigen Klumpen langsam aber heftig in mir hochkriechen, von meinem Magen hinauf zu meinen Lungen und meiner Kehle, und er ließ mich verzweifelt schlucken und wünschen, dass ich einen Drink irgendwo in meiner Nähe hätte, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. 

Du starrtest mich unentwegt an, mit Sorge und Frage über dein ganzes Gesicht und deinen Körper geschrieben, während ich meine Zähne zusammenbiss und versuchte den Augenkontakt zu halten. Ich sagte mir selbst, wenn du mich weinen sehen würdest, würde es dich genauso verletzen wie es mich verletzte, und ich wollte nicht nur irgendeine Art Traurigkeit in deinen Augen sein, irgendein kranker, kaputter, trauriger Mensch, auf den du gerne aufpasst und um den du dich gerne kümmerst. Ich wollte nicht nur das sein, also würde ich nicht weinen. Und ich schluckte es wieder runter, dahin wo es hergekommen war, auch wenn sich weder meine Kehle noch mein Herz schließen wollten, und sah dich an und imitierte ein Lächeln. 

Ich zog die alte Maske der Verkleidung auf, versteckte meine Gefühle vor dir, um dich davor zu bewahren sie auch zu fühlen. Ich baute meine Mauer um mich auf, die mich beschützte davor mich selbst zu offenbaren, baute sie hoch und stark und stabil, aber trotzdem konnte sie nicht alles zurückhalten und aufrecht bleiben, ohne Löcher und Risse zu bekommen. Und du starrtest mich immer noch an, als würdest du direkt in mich hinein starren und darüber hinaus und könntest sehen was wahr war und was nicht. Und dann hielt ich es nicht länger aus und sah weg, auf meine Hände, auf den Tisch, an die Decke und einfach überallhin, wo du nicht warst. 

„Was ist los?“, wagtest du eine leise, fast geflüsterte Frage nach einer Weile. 

Ich sah wieder zu dir und konnte den ganzen Kummer und Schmerz in mir nicht davon abhalten in einem riesigen, innerlichen Anfall der gefühlten Emotionen auszubrechen. 

„Es ist Rick“, gab ich zurück, kaum hörbar, während ich wieder auf meine Hände starrte, als würde ich versuchen sie auf diese Weise dazu zu bringen nicht mehr zu zittern, „er ist tot.“

Du sahst bestürzt aus und bliebst still. So warst du immer. Bewegtest deine Augenbrauen entweder nach oben oder unten, oder manchmal beides, sahst mich an mit all den Worten in deinen Augen, aber nicht auf deiner Zunge. Und ich hab mich immer gefragt wie eine einzelne Person fähig war so viel Stärke und Ruhe in sich zu halten und auch wie man es lernen kann nicht so sehr von Gefühlen weggezerrt zu werden, so wie ich es immer tat. Du legtest eine Hand auf meine Schulter, einer deiner Finger kaum meinen Nacken berührend in einem sanften Streicheln. 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragtest du. 

„Die Ärzte sagen es war ein Herzinfarkt“, antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf, denn auf einmal war ich nicht annähernd überzeugt von dieser Tatsache, „aber das… das ist nicht wie wir sterben, oder? Ich meine Jäger sterben doch nicht an so was, wir sterben blutig und schmutzig und… übernatürlich“

Ich sah dich bestürzt und sogar ein bisschen genervt an, als du einfach nur sagtest, einen deiner abgedroschenen Sprüche benutzend: „Manchmal ist es, wie es scheint, Dean.“

„Nichts ist wie es scheint, Cas“, schoss ich zurück und spürte Wut in mir aufsteigend, während meine Stimme fast quietschend klang, als ich anfügte: „Nie!“

Du senktest deinen Kopf und sagtest: „Es tut mir leid, Dean“

„Was tut dir leid?“

„Das war eine abgedroschene Phrase und…“, du hieltest für einen Moment inne und sahst dann wieder zurück in meine Augen, „… und es tut mir leid, dass dein Freund tot ist.“

Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über mein Gesicht und schüttelte deine von meiner Schulter. Holte tief Luft, während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, denn es war mir klar, dass ich nicht sauer auf dich persönlich war, nicht einmal wegen deiner dummen Worte, sondern nur wegen der Situation. Ich hatte einen guten Mann, einen guten Freund, verloren, schon wieder, weil ich ein Leben lebte, das voller Bullshit und Schmerz und Tod war. Das ist einfach wie es ist und immer wenn ich etwas anderes denke, werde ich eines Besseren belehrt, wenn das Universum mich wieder mit irgendeinem neuen Scheiß trifft. Es war so unfair. 

„Ich weiß es ist ein Rückschlag. Ein gewaltiger sogar. Und ich kann mir nicht im Ansatz vorstellen, wie du dich gerade fühlst, aber…“, plappertest du vor dich hin, scheinbar ohne Ende, „… du wirst es überstehen.“

„Ja“, gab ich, und das würde ich, irgendwann, aber gerade fühlte es sich wie ein klares Nein in meinem Kopf und Herz an, „das hast du schon so oft gesagt, ich hab aufgehört zu zählen“

Ein verzweifeltes Lächeln streifte meine Lippen bei diesen letzten Worten, während ich mich an all die Male erinnerte, in denen du versucht hattest mich zu trösten, wenn ich wirklich nicht getröstet werden konnte. 

„Weil es nie aufhört wahr zu sein, Dean“

Für einen Moment konnte ich nicht anders als dich einfach nur anzusehen, ich fühlte auf einmal nichts, keine Verzweiflung, keine Traurigkeit, keine Wut, überhaupt nichts. Weil ein anderer Gedanke den ganzen Platz in meinem Verstand einnahm und all die anderen ertränkte, aber nur für’s erste. Und ich sagte: „Was, wenn es irgendwann doch aufhört?“

Und irgendwie wusste ich selbst nicht, was ich mit „es“ meinte. Es, dass deine Worte wahr waren? Oder es, die Tatsache, dass ich es überstehen würde? Oder es, die Sache zwischen uns? Vermutlich ein bisschen von allen drei. Und dann erlaubte ich dir deine Hand auf meine Wange zu legen, dein Daumen streichelte sie ein wenig und deine Augen vergruben alle meine Emotionen, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, nur gerade genug, um mir das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich darüber hinweg kommen konnte und es zurück auf meine Füße schaffen würde.


	7. Das Elend

# Kapitel 7: Das Elend

Mein Problem ist und war schon immer, dass niemand mich so sehr hasst wie ich selbst. Gewissermaßen war ich im Inneren tot. Doch manchmal fühlte es sich wie etwas buchstäbliches an. Und ich fühlte mich wertlos und durcheinander und unbedeutend, als ich mitten in irgendeiner Nacht auf dem Boden saß, gelehnt gegen ein Bücherregal. Ich hatte die Flasche Scotch in meiner Hand beinahe ausgetrunken, aber der wohltuende Trost, den Alkohol mir normalerweise gab, stellte sich nicht ein. Ich hatte mit einem Glas begonnen, aber bald festgestellt, dass ich den Alkohol nicht schnell genug für mein wachsendes Verlangen nach ihm in das Glas füllen konnte. Ich hatte es sorglos weggeschmissen und es war ein paar Fuß von mir entfernt in Stücke zerschmettert. 

Als du hereinkamst, ganz besorgt und verstört, blickte ich nur auf zu dir mit meinen Augen getrübt und meine Umgebung durch eine Art Nebel sehend. Ich fühlte mich taub und abgekämpft, müde und erschöpft von all dem Elend in meinem Inneren, das jedoch nicht verschleiert zu sein schien, egal wie sehr ich es versuchte. Ich hatte einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht in der nie endenden Geschichte des Disasters, das mein Leben ist. Unglück hatte wieder zugeschlagen und mich getroffen und ein Teil von mir wünschte es wäre endlich ich, der starb, und nicht jeder um mich herum. Aber andererseits, Unglück war etwas, das ich auszustrahlen schien wie die Sonne ihr Licht. Und jedes Mal wenn ich jemanden verlor, schien ich ein bisschen mehr und schlimmer zu trauern und ein bisschen weniger fähig damit umzugehen. Meine altbewährte Methode mit solchen Dingen umzugehen schien ausgedient zu haben, denn sie wollte nicht mehr funktionieren. 

Du strecktest mir eine Hand entgegen, vermutlich um mir auf die Beine zu helfen, doch da war ich noch nicht ganz und auch hatte ich das Gefühl genau da zu sein wo ich hingehörte, in einem plötzlichen Ausbruch der Wut darüber, weil du das nicht sahst, schlug ich sie also weg. Und dann verließt du den Raum und ich verfluchte mich selbst dafür so dumm zu sein die einzige Person, die mir immer seine Hilfe anbot, wegzustoßen. 

Jedoch, ein wenig später, kamst du zurück, eine weitere Flasche Scotch in deiner Hand. Ich bemerkte aber den Abstand, den du zu mir hieltest, ich hatte dich wahrscheinlich erschreckt. Du setztest dich neben mich mit einer Lücke zwischen uns, die für mich wie ein weit offener Canyon wirkte, während es eigentlich nur ein paar Zentimeter waren. Du stelltest die Flasche hin und bliebst still. Irgendwie wünschte ich, dass du einfach etwas sagen würdest, irgendwie wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass du das nicht tun würdest. Ich wollte, dass du den Schmerz von mir nimmst. Die Flammen in mir löschst und mich berührst wie du es immer tust, damit ich noch mal ganz von vorn in dich fallen kann und dir verfallen kann und du mir diesen faulen Gestank nehmen kannst, der von mir ausging, weil ich so erbärmlich war. Du würdest irgendeine Allerweltsphrase sagen, wie _es ist okay, es wird wieder_ , und dann vielleicht auch etwas unglaubliches, wie _dein Herz ist nicht gebrochen, Dean. Es wächst nur weiter._

Aber du schienst es immer besser zu wissen was ich brauchte, also bliebst du ruhig und wortlos, denn du wusstest, ich brauchte gerade niemanden zum reden, ich brauchte jemanden, der einfach nur hier mit mir war, damit ich nicht alleine wäre. Und ich war noch nie dankbarer dafür als ich es genau in diesem Moment war. Denn ich brauchte dich genauso sehr wie den Alkohol in meinem Blut. Ich brauchte es, dass du auf mich aufpasst, mich vor mir selbst beschützt, wenn ich mir wieder einmal schadete dadurch, dass ich nicht verstand wie ich mit mir selbst umgehen sollte. Ich verdiente es geliebt zu werden, dass mir gezeigt wurde, dass ich unrecht hatte, dass ich nicht wertlos war und dass ich von Bedeutung war für jemanden. Ich brauchte es, dass man mir zeigt wie lebendig ich war. Und das tatest du. Du tatest beides, zeigtest mir wie ich eine Person wurde und warum. 

Ich spürte deine Augen auf mir und wie du zu sehen schienst wie sehr ich mir selbst die Schuld an allem gab. Denn es war einfacher als jemanden oder etwas zu beschuldigen, den oder das ich nicht einmal greifen konnte. Ich wusste nicht, ob es wirklich ein Herzanfall gewesen war oder ob jemand das Rick angetan hatte. In jedem Fall war es schlicht eine bloße Entität, der ich nicht die Schuld geben konnte. Ich konnte dem Herzanfall nicht die Schuld dafür geben, dass er sein Herz angefallen hatte, denn dann machte er einfach nur seinen Job, und ich konnte niemand anderem die Schuld geben, weil ich nicht wusste wem und ob. Also gab ich dem Einzigen die Schuld, dem ich nicht erklären musste, warum es seine war: mir. 

Ich war nicht okay. Ich war verdammt weit von okay entfernt. Mein ganzes Leben hatte ich geglaubt, dass was wir tun wichtig war, egal was es kostete, egal wen wir verloren, ob es mein Dad war oder Bobby oder wer immer sonst. Und ich steckte den Schlag ein, aber kämpfte weiter, weil ich glaubte, dass wir die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machten. Und jetzt wusste ich es nicht mehr. Ich glaubte nicht mehr. Und ich wusste nicht einmal, ob es ein Sieg dieses Mal bringen würde und mich zurück auf meine Füße bewegen würde. 

An irgendeinem Punkt innerhalb der tröstenden Stille öffnetest du die Flasche und hieltest sie mir mit der Unterseite entgegen. Ich verstand sofort worauf du hinauswolltest und stieß mit meiner Flasche an. Das winzige Geräusch von Glas auf Glas schien sowohl die Stille im Raum als auch das laute Chaos in meinem Kopf für einen kurzen Moment zu übertönen. Auf all den Scheiß im Universum und auf Gesellschaft in schlechten Zeiten. Ich leerte die Überreste des Alkohols in meiner Flasche, stürzte sie mit einem einzigen Schluck hinunter, und für eine Sekunde spürte ich die sanfte Berauschung meinen Körper aufrühren. Du tatest das Gleiche, nur dass deine Flasche noch immer voll war. Aber du stürztest alles herunter, einfach so, als wäre es nichts, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass du nicht menschlich warst. Trotzdem musstest du aufstoßen und ich konnte nicht anders als ein bisschen zu lächeln. Ein vorsichtiges, kleines Lächeln über deine Merkwürdigkeit. 

Du warst nicht nur ein guter Freund, du warst nicht nur Familie. Du warst jemand, der immer für mich da war, egal was passiert. Zuflucht und Sicherheit und Hilfe. Du warst alles, was ich niemals hatte, alles was mir immer gefehlt hatte. Ich brauchte dich und deine Anwesenheit im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, nicht nur um am Leben zu bleiben, sondern um am Leben zu sein und mich so zu fühlen. Du ließt mich aufhören mich daran zu erinnern, was passierte und was scheiße war und was durcheinander war und den ganzen Schmerz und Leid, und anfangen nach vorne zu sehen und das Leben so zu nehmen wie es ist, auch wenn es ein riesiger Haufen Scheiße war. 

Es gibt Träumer und Realisten auf dieser Welt. Man könnte denken, dass Träumer sich Träumer suchen und Realisten sich Realisten. Aber in der Realität ist meistens das Gegenteil der Fall. Träumer brauchen Realisten, um nicht durch ihr ganzes Wunschdenken abzuheben. Und Realisten brauchen Träumer, um nicht am Boden festzusitzen, traurig und sich niemals irgendwas wünschend. Ich weiß nicht wer von uns der Träumer ist und wer der Realist, aber ich weiß, dass wir uns immer gegenseitig davor retteten abzuheben und festzusitzen, wie ein Ballon und seine Schnur, zurückgehalten davon wegzufliegen, aber niemals unfähig sich zu bewegen. 

Ich wusste ich wäre eines Tages okay. Ich würde darüber hinwegkommen. Ich würde zurück auf meine Füße finden und wieder jagen gehen und wieder anfangen die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, trotzdem und dennoch, und eines Tages würde ich wieder daran glauben. Denn das ist, was ich tue. Menschen retten, das Böse jagen. Unser Familienauftrag.


	8. Die Erdnussbutter

# Kapitel 8: Die Erdnussbutter

Ich wusste immer, dass es verschiedene Arten von Liebe gibt. Eins. Wir können uns sexuell von jemandem angezogen fühlen, jemandes Körper lieben, erregt werden durch seine Bewegungen und Eigenschaften, fühlen wie sich unser Schweiß mit dem seinen mischt, während wir unsere Körper aneinander reiben und das süße Gefühl von Sex und Orgasmus und dem Kommen ausleben. Es ist leidenschaftlich und ekstatisch und bläst uns den Verstand weg, und jemanden zu ficken und hinterher zu verschwinden, ohne Plan ihn je wieder zu sehen, hat etwas an sich, etwas freches und seltsam amüsierendes und es ist sexy. Aber das ist nur sexuelle Liebe, es ist Liebe machen, schön und süß und süchtig machend, aber nicht wirklich die Sache selbst. 

Zwei. Wir können Freunde sein. Wir können so ziemlich jedes Detail aneinander lieben, Interessen teilen, lachen und Witze machen und einfach nur Spaß zusammen haben. Wir leben unsere Leben zusammen, in irgendeiner Weise, verehren uns gegenseitig, halten uns nah beieinander und versuchen uns nie zu trennen. Das ist Liebe, wenn auch ohne den sexuellen Aspekt, oder ohne uns überhaupt voneinander angezogen zu fühlen, aber eine andere Art von Liebe, auch nicht wirklich die Sache selbst. 

Drei. Wir können jemandem begegnen, der zufällig genauso kaputt und verdreht ist wie wir es selbst sind. Vielleicht durch einige ähnliche Scheiße gegangen ist, uns versteht, uns wertschätzt. Unsere Herzen sind an den selben Stellen gebrochen. Das ist so etwas ähnliches wie Liebe, aber trotzdem nicht die Sache selbst. 

Vier. Wir alle haben unsere Familien. Teilen die selbe DNS, teilen unser Leben, Geschwister wachsen zusammen auf. Wir haben unsere Eltern, die uns großziehen, uns zu den Personen machen, die wir sind, uns Dinge zum nachdenken geben, uns die Welt zeigen. Und wir haben Geschwister, die auf die selbe Weise großgezogen werden, doch trotzdem heranwachsen zu einem anderen Verstand und Herz. Wir beschützen uns gegenseitig, trösten, reden, helfen und verraten uns manchmal. Manchmal sind Familienmitglieder mehr als sie sein müssen, mehr als wir je gehofft haben haben zu können. Und manchmal sind sie voller Scheiße. Aber Familie endet nicht mit Blut und so können Menschen, die auf dem Papier keine Familie sind, Familie im Herzen sein. Das ist definitiv Liebe, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, aber trotzdem nicht die Art von Liebe, an die ich denke. 

Und dann fünf. Wenn wir genug Glück haben, können wir jemanden finden, den wir wahrhaftig und ehrlich, in die Tiefen von uns selbst, lieben und verehren. Wir fühlen uns von ihm angezogen, sowohl sexuell als auch emotional. Wir wollen jede einzelne Minute mit ihm verbringen, wollen, dass er alles über uns weiß, wollen, dass er uns sieht, uns fühlt, uns berührt, uns liebt. Verzweifelt brauchen wir ihn in unserer Nähe und näher als möglich, wegen des hilflosen Verlangens mehr und mehr von ihm zu kriegen, wie ein Süchtiger und seine Droge. Wir steigern uns total in ihn hinein und verlieren den Verstand, und wir fallen, tief und endlos und ohne einen Boden, auf den wir treffen können. Wir sind nervös und aufgeregt und verzweifelt und sehnsüchtig, alles zur selben Zeit und die ganze Zeit und für immer. Es wird fast zu allem, das von Bedeutung ist, es dringt ein und verschlingt unseren ganzen Verstand, übernimmt die Kontrolle. Und dann sind wir verloren. Das ist Liebe. Jemanden zu finden, für den wir so empfinden, ist wie jemanden zu finden der beides ist, das Feuer und das Wasser, das es löscht. Der Autor einer Geschichte, der Protagonist, der Nebendarsteller und der Erzähler. Und wir bleiben zurück als die Geschichte, die erzählt wird, denn wir sind das Etwas von diesem Jemand, auch wenn wir immer noch auch unser Wir sind. 

Und ich erinnere mich daran wie ich mitten in der Nacht in der Küche saß, noch immer verwirrt und wütend und verzweifelt, und du zu mir kamst. Mit meinem Lieblingsdrink für schlechte Zeiten saß ich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Tisch und starrte meine Finger an und überlegte, ob oder nicht es genauso scheiße wäre einen von ihnen zu verlieren. Du tratest langsam in den Raum und setztest dich auf den Stuhl vor mir, doch ich schenkte dir nicht wirklich so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie ich es hätte tun sollen. 

Du starrtest in meine Augen und auch wenn es womöglich so aussah, als würde ich zurückstarren, das tat ich überhaupt nicht. Ich war in meinem eigenen Kopf gefangen, dachte nach, wägte ab, überlegte. Ich war es so leid zu kämpfen, so leid solche Dinge durchmachen zu müssen, immer und immer wieder Menschen zu verlieren. Man mag denken, dass ich mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte, aber der Tod ist etwas, an das man sich niemals gewöhnt. Wir versuchen ihn zu bewältigen, versuchen damit umzugehen, und ob unsere Art damit fertig zu werden gut oder schlecht ist, das müssen wir selbst entscheiden. Ich hatte meine Art damit fertig zu werden vor langer Zeit gewählt und manchmal funktionierte sie und manchmal überhaupt nicht. 

Und sieh was aus mir geworden ist. Ich war ein Monster, schubste alle von mir weg, versteckte mich in meinem Kopf, vergiftete mich selbst mit Alkohol. Wenn wirklich, ich das Gift war. Ich war das Gift für jeden um mich herum. Menschen, die mir wichtig wurden, sie wurden getötet. Und manchmal betete ich zu Gott mir nicht noch mehr zu nehmen, denn ich glaubte noch immer, dass es einen Gott gab. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er noch immer an mich glaubte. Und dann gab es da diese Kante. Diese Kante, über der ich ständig schwebte, der Abgrund, in den ich fallen könnte. Die schiere Dunkelheit in meinem Inneren, wenn ich je in sie tauchen würde, ich bin mir sicher ich würde nie wieder rauskommen. Und ich glaubte, dass die Menschen, die mich lieben, sie würden mich von dieser Kante zurückhalten. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich war nicht mehr zu retten. Früher oder später würde ich fallen, und ich würde lang und tief fallen und nie wieder zurück nach oben kommen. Vielleicht nicht jetzt, vielleicht nicht einmal beim nächsten Mal, aber eines Tages würde ich das. 

Und dann tatest du plötzlich etwas, das unmöglich schien, und wecktest mich aus meiner Trance, indem du fragtest: „Erdnussbutter?“

Endlich sah ich dich an, wirklich an, und schüttelte meinen Kopf zu einem Nein. Ich betrachtete dein Gesicht, als sähe ich es zum ersten Mal, wenn wirklich, es einfach nur seltsam war das echte zu sehen, während ich dessen Bild den ganzen Tag in meinem Kopf gesehen hatte. Mein Griff um die Flasche in meiner Hand festigte sich, als ich begann zu denken, dass da vielleicht mehr an dem hier war als ich gedacht hatte. Ich führte sie zu meinem Mund, um einen Schluck zu nehmen und den Gedanken zu ertränken, der sich irgendwie falsch zu denken anfühlte. Aber du legtest deine Hand auf meine, hieltest mich auf und rietest mir aufzuhören, mit nur deinen Augen.

„Erdnussbutter.“, befahlst du und ließt mich aufgeben. Du erhobst dich und machtest mir das Sandwich, nach dem ich nie gefragte hatte und das ich nicht vorhatte zu essen, und gabst es mir. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich bedrängt und misshandelt sogar, gezwungen zu essen, wenn ich wirklich nicht wollte, doch ich tat wie mir gesagt wurde. 

„Du bist so nervtötend“, sagte ich mit einer heiseren Stimme, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln über meine Lippen streifte. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortetest du, als sich unsere Augen trafen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass da irgendeine Art von Energie zwischen uns ausgetauscht wurde, die mich sowohl zu heilen als auch zu beruhigen schien. Und da war sie, die Sache mehr, über die ich gesprochen hatte. Du und ich, wir waren wie das Schiff und sein Rettungsboot, wie das Gaspedal und die Bremse, wie ein Schloss und sein Schlüssel. Wie der Ballon und seine Schnur. Du rettetest mich vor dem Ertrinken, hieltest mich davon ab zu zerschmettern, öffnetest mich und verstandest mich in einer Weise wie es niemand sonst tat. Du warst derjenige, der mich davon abhielt abzuheben und einzuknicken und in den Abgrund zu fallen. Wie das Licht für meine Dunkelheit. Wir waren einfach besser zusammen.

„Ich weiß, dir geht es schlecht“, sagtest du nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein und ließt mich von meinem Sandwich aufblicken. 

„Ich bin okay“, sagte ich, so gewöhnt daran vorzutäuschen, dass ich es nicht einmal als Lüge ansah. 

„Nein.“, beschlosst du, „Das bist du nicht. Es ist okay zu trauern, es ist okay, dass du Schwierigkeiten hast, damit umzugehen, aber -“

„Ich gehe damit um“, unterbrach ich dich mit einer ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Stimme, dennoch wurde ich irgendwie wütend und versuchte nicht zu schreien. 

„Ja“, gabst du zurück. „Nein“, sagtest du dann. „Du gehst nicht damit um, du ertränkst es mit Alkohol. Das zählt bestenfalls als Betäubung der Schmerzen, heilt jedoch nicht deine Wunden und deine Wut und deine Trauer, Dean.“

Ich starrte dich an, wurde rasend vor Wut, aber auch entsetzt über den Gedanken, dass du denken könntest, dass ich versagte. Und ich überlegte wieder und kam zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass ich das nicht tat. Mir ging es gut, fantastisch sogar. 

„Ich dachte, vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen“, schlugst du aus heiterem Himmel vor. 

Ich war völlig anderer Meinung. „Wofür? Um mir ein paar Verletzungen einzufangen? Um Leute sterben zu sehen? Oder lieber um jemanden umzubringen, weil ach ja, ich dazu bestimmt bin?“

Ich spürte puren Zorn von tief unten direkt nach oben kommen, in einem riesigen Klumpen Emotionen, denn es hatte sich nicht so angefühlt, als hätte ich dir diese Fragen gestellt, sondern nur mir selbst. Ich wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen, ich wollte niemanden sterben sehen, nicht einmal irgendein Monster, ich wollte kein Blut sehen und Schnitte und Schusswunden und so tun, als wäre das alles normal. Ich wollte nicht sein, was jeder zu glauben schien, dass ich bestimmt wäre zu sein. 

„Weißt du“, begannst du erneut nach ein paar Momenten, „Rowina hat mal gesagt, nichts lässt Wunden besser heilen als neue zu öffnen.“

„Ach, jetzt hören wir schon auf etwas, das Rowina, diese Bitch, gesagt hat?“, feuerte ich zurück, meine Stimme mit Wut zitternd. Ich wollte weiter sprechen darüber wie falsch sie lag und wie falsch es war auf sie zu hören, aber du antwortetest schneller als ich einen Atemzug machen konnte. 

„Nur weil wir sie nicht leiden können, können ihre Worte dennoch eine Weisheit in sich tragen, Dean“, sagtest du. Und als ich in deine entschlossenen aber besorgten Augen blickte, wusste ich plötzlich, dass du recht hattest. Ich musste mit meinen Gefühlen fertig werden, sie wirklich fühlen, sie alle rauslassen und sehen wie viele von ihnen es gab. Sie untersuchen, sie ordnen und sie dann als gefühlt und vorbei erklären und sie schließlich von mir schieben. Ich musste mit jemandem über sie reden, auch wenn Worte den Schmerz nicht einmal im Ansatz beschreiben konnten. Aber andererseits, nichts kann das wirklich, oder?


	9. Der Ozean

# Kapitel 9: Der Ozean

Ich hatte abgelehnt wieder jagen zu gehen. Natürlich hatte ich das. Wenn ich versuchen würde Menschen zu helfen, wusste ich, müsste ich konzentriert sein. Gezielt und gepanzert. Ich selbst. Aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ich das war. Ich dachte, vielleicht war ich einfach nicht mehr dieser Kerl. Der Kerl, der die Welt rettet. Der Kerl, der denkt, dass er immer gewinnt. Alles was ich fühlte war zu verlieren. Und vielleicht zweifelte ich sogar an der ganzen Sache, zweifelte, dass ich je diese Person gewesen war. Ich spielte den Helden, hatte mein ganzes Leben lang so getan, als wäre ich etwas besonderes, als wäre ich bestimmt Gutes zu tun und bestimmt gut zu sein. Aber tief unten unter der gespielten Schale war ich nicht mehr als ein Killer. Mit Ozeanen von Blut an meinen Händen. 

Doch trotz all der Trauer und Elend, irgendwann schien ich mich zusammen zu reissen, und aus meinem Selbstmitleid heraus, und es schien anzufangen mir wieder besser zu gehen. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunder, oder nicht? Eines Tages also, erinnere ich mich, ging ich die Gänge des Bunkers entlang, suchte in der Küche, der Bibliothek, den Abstellräumen, sogar in der Garage. Aber nach einer langen Weile fand ich dich erst in dem Zimmer, in dem ich dich am wenigsten vermutete. In deinem Zimmer. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir es überhaupt so nannten, denn eigentlich benutztest du es nie. Du brauchtest kein Bett zum Schlafen, oder einen Kleiderschrank oder einen Schreibtisch oder was auch immer sonst. Es war wirklich nur eine Art Gästezimmer, das wir zufällig Cas’ Zimmer nannten. Ich trat also herein und fand dich auf dem Bett. 

„Cas, das musst du dir ansehen“, sagte ich und hielt die Zeitung in meiner Hand hoch. Ich setzte mich neben dich und fühlte die wohltuende Berührung deines Körpers gegen meinen, fühlte mich als wäre ich von einem Jahr Schlaf ohne jegliche Berührung aufgewacht. Ich hielt dir die Zeitung entgegen, die Frontseite hielt den Artikel, von dem ich sprach.

„Wer ist das?“, fragtest du verwirrt und drehtest dich, um mich anzusehen. Ich spürte deine Augen so nah an meinem Gesicht, deinen Atem meine Haut streifen in einer sanften Welle warmer Luft und deinen Geruch in meiner Nase, den ich einatmete wie eine Droge, die ich zu lange gemieden hatte. Unsere Nasen berührten sich fast, als ich zurück in deine Augen sah und beinahe vergaß, warum ich hergekommen war. In dem Moment, in dem ich mich wieder daran erinnerte, drehte ich mich weg und zurück zu dem Stück Papier in deinem Schoß und zeigte auf die untere linke Ecke, besorgt ich würde vornüber fallen, wenn ich mich noch mehr über dich beugen würde. Ich spürte deine Brust gegen meinen Arm, deinen Herzschlag und deine Atmung, als würde ich versuchen herauszufinden, ob du noch immer am Leben warst oder real. Spürte deinen Atem nun gegen meinen Nacken, kitzelnd und er gab mir überall Gänsehaut. Ich tat es nur halb mit Absicht, sagte ich mir selbst, wenn wirklich, ich es völlig tat. Ich musste dich in meiner Nähe fühlen, denn das hatte ich für lange Zeit nicht mehr. 

„Nicht das“, sagte ich dann, als ich realisierte, dass du den oberen Artikel über irgendeinen Immobilientyp ansahst, „das hier!“

„Sieh dir an, wie blöd er schaut!“, quietschte ich fast und meinte Garth in dem kleinen Bild in der Mitte einer Gruppe Menschen, sichtlich unvorteilhaft von der Kamera eingefangen. Ich bemerkte, dass du in der Nähe meines Gesichts lächeltest und mich anstarrtest, während ich nur lachte. Dann spürte ich plötzlich deine Hand auf meinem Rücken, langsam bewegte sie sich auf und ab und dann hoch zu meinem Nacken, wo sie für einen Moment anhielt, und dann war sie weg so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war. Ich sah dich an, deine Augen gefüllt mit all der Zuneigung und Freundlichkeit, die ich brauchte und auf die ich gehofft hatte, und ich fiel in sie hinein, als wären sie ein tiefer, friedlicher Ozean. 

Ich fühlte mich, als würden Ketten von mir genommen. Als wäre ich angeleint gewesen wie ein Hund, oder gefangen wie der kriminelle Killer, der ich war, oder als Sklave gehalten. Wie ein Kampftier, bestimmt jeden zu töten, der mir aufgetragen wurde, kein eigenes Gehirn, keine Freiheit. Aber du ließt mich frei, du ließt mich immer wieder über mich selbst nachdenken, du beruhigtest mich und bautest mich auf und tröstetest mich wie der Freund und die Familie, die du warst, und liebtest mich wie das Mehr, das du bist. 

Und in jenem Moment schien ich zu erkennen, bis in die Tiefen meines Bewusstseins und in jede Faser meines Körpers, wie sehr ich in dich verliebt war. Als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, hätte ich nie gedacht, wir würden so enden, werden was wir sind. Ich hatte dich erst nicht gemocht, ich hatte Angst vor dir gehabt, Abscheu sogar. Doch dann waren wir Freunde geworden und dann wurden Freunde zu Familie, und sieh uns jetzt an. Andererseits, nichts an einer Raupe sagt dir, dass sie ein Schmetterling wird. Du warst so wichtig geworden in meinem Leben und Kopf und Herz, dass am Ende des Tages jeder Gedanke irgendwie mit dir verbunden wurde und damit wie du darüber denken würdest. 

Und jetzt, in dem glücklicheren Teil meines Kopfes, erwartete ich viel von dir. Ich erwartete, dass du für mich da warst, wann immer ich dich brauchte, dass du welch immer Schimpftirade ich wieder herausließ zuhören würdest, oder welch immer verrückter Gedankenzug mich beschäftigte. Ich erwartete, dass du ein Freund warst und ein Bruder und manchmal sogar ein Psychiater. Doch hauptsächlich einfach jemand, mit dem ich über alles reden konnte. Und manchmal könnte ich mir uns sogar vorgestellt haben - und damit vorgestellt von dir erwartet haben - wie wir zusammen waren, in der wahrsten und vollsten Bedeutung davon. Und du wurdest all diesen Erwartungen gerecht. Immer und sogar darüber hinaus. 

Ich war so in dich verliebt. Ich war so tief _darin_ , dass ich nie wieder herauskommen könnte, schien es. Wie dieser Abgrund, der mir drohte mich zu verschlingen, nur heller und glücklicher und genau hier. Es erfüllte meinen Körper mit so viel Emotion und Kraft und Stärke, als würde es all das Blut in meinem System ersetzen, wie der Ozean, nur mit Energie statt Wasser. Rauschend und schießend, hin und her und vor und zurück, wie eine Macht, die ich nicht bekämpfen konnte. Immerzu erscheinend und verschwindend, als wäre es Luft, die geatmet wurde. Dinge kommen und gehen. Und ich hoffte einfach, dass dieses Ding lange genug bleiben würde, damit ich es wirklich haben konnte.


	10. Verflucht

# Kapitel 10: Verflucht

Ich habe in meinem Leben schon so viel durchgemacht. Und es fühlt sich an, als würde jedes bisschen Scheiße, das mir ins Gesicht geworfen wird, mich ein kleines bisschen mehr verändern. Es ist wie die Bakterien, die man über die Zeit in sein System lässt. Manche könnten dich krank machen, manche könnten unbemerkt durch einen durch gehen und manche bleiben sogar in einem, werden ein Teil der Kolonie und verändern sie für immer. Mit allem das wir schlucken, allem das wir einatmen, allem das wir berühren und jedem, den wir küssen, verändern wir uns selbst immer mehr, manchmal davon vergiftet, manchmal nicht. Und wenn wir darüber nachdenken, sind auf eine Weise wir diejenigen, die die Kontrolle haben, denn wir sind diejenigen, die schlucken und einatmen und berühren und küssen. Wir sind diejenigen, die entscheiden was in unser System kommt und damit auch was wir uns verändern lassen. 

Ich weiß aber nicht wie das bei mir ist. Ich achte nicht wirklich darauf was ich esse und anfasse, es ist mir egal, ob die Luft, die ich atme, gut ist oder schlecht oder was darin herum schwimmt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich immer wieder verändere. Ich habe mich verändert, als ich wieder angefangen habe mit Sam zu jagen, als ich Dad verloren habe, als ich von dem Seelenhandel erfahren habe. Gott weiß ich hab mich verändert, als ich Sammy verloren habe, ihn wieder bekommen habe und dann für ihn in die Hölle gegangen bin. Die Hölle hat mich zu einem kaltblütigen Folterer gemacht, einem, dem es egal ist, wer vor ihm liegt, Fleisch zerschneidend, Blut verschüttend, Schmerz verbreitend. Und es genießend. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich je davon erholt habe, aber als ich zurück auf die Erde gekommen bin und dich getroffen habe, obwohl ich erst nicht daran geglaubt habe, hab ich angefangen zu denken, dass ich mich rehabilitieren könnte. Gerettet werden könnte. Und ich wusste, dass du derjenige sein würdest, der mich am Ende rettet. 

Und ich erinnere mich, wie wir immer noch auf diesem Bett saßen. Du warst gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt und ich saß mit gekreuzten Beinen irgendwo in der Mitte. Deine Beine waren ausgestreckt und deine Hände lagen unbeholfen in deinem Schoß, als wüsstest du nicht wie man sie benutzt oder für was. Du warst angespannt und steif und schienst unbehaglich. Andererseits schienst du das immer. 

Ich las in dieser Zeitung, nichts fing wirklich meine Aufmerksamkeit, und ich spürte deine Augen mich beobachten. Ich hab mich irgendwie daran gewöhnt. Dennoch hielt es mich vom Konzentrieren ab, denn meine Gedanken kreisten nur um dich. Ich tat als würde ich lesen, während ich eigentlich darüber nachdachte, was ich mit dir tun sollte. Es war nicht als wäre ich ein Neuling bei der ganzen Sache, aber das hier war anders. Ich wusste wie ich mich bei Frauen verhalten musste, ich wusste nicht wie ich mich bei dir verhalten sollte. Ich wusste nicht was genau du wolltest und wie weit ich das hier treiben konnte, wie weit ich wollte, dass es ging. Es war als würden in mir das verzweifelte Verlangen nach dir dauerhaft gegen die zögernden Zweifel und Ängste ankämpfen. Also war es, in der Tat, neu. Sonderbar und seltsam und unbeholfen und auch aufregend. 

Doch all diese Wörter fangen nicht einmal an zu beschreiben wie es wirklich war. Sie sind wie Allerweltsbegriffe, die wir sagen müssen, weil uns andere Wörter fehlen, egal welche Sprache der Welt wir benutzen. Wir können nicht kennen was wir nicht benennen können, was auf eine Weise wahr ist, aber es ist auch auf so viele Weisen falsch. Ich kannte was ich hatte und was ich fühlte, auch wenn ich es nicht benennen konnte. Ich kannte das Gefühl wie es in meiner Seele kribbelte, wie es mein Herz heftig in meinem Rippenkäfig schlagen ließ, immer wenn ich nur daran dachte, ich kannte die Tatsache, dass es mir sowohl die Luft abschnitt als auch mir Luft zum atmen gab, es machte mich so aufgeregt, dass ich von einer Brücke springen wollte und sterben und wieder geboren werden wollte, nur um alles von neuem zu erleben. Auf eine Weise reduzierte ich mich selbst auf dieses eine Gefühl, das du ihn mir entfachtest. Doch in allen Weisen wuchs ich auch und veränderte mich und breitete mich aus, in jeder vorstellbaren Weise.

Ich sah auf von dem Stück Papier in meinen Händen und zu dir und fand dich tatsächlich spähend. Du drehtest dich sofort weg, als würdest du dich schämen. Ich schnaubte amüsiert, denn du sahst lustig aus, wenn du dich blamiertest. Du tatest als würdest du die kahlen Wände des Zimmers begutachten, als gäbe es da irgendetwas zu sehen, so konzentriert und fasziniert ließt du dich selbst aussehen. Dein Kinn hochgehalten wie die überlegene Kreatur, die du warst, deine Augen unruhig wie die Unsicherheit, die du fühltest. Und dein Mund formte ein kleines Lächeln dann, als du wieder zu mir sahst, aus deinen Augenwinkeln. 

„Weißt du“, begann ich, um den ersten Schritt zu machen, während ich die Zeitung weglegte, „wir könnten auch darüber reden“

Du zogst deine Brauen zusammen, als würdest du die Worte nicht verstehen, die ich gesagt hatte. Ich brauchte es innig, dass du mich verstehst, dass du begreifst wovon ich sprach. Ich verhielt mich selbstsicher, aber in meinem Inneren war ich so nervös und verunsichert von mir selbst, dass ich nicht mal wusste, was ich zuerst sagen sollte. Ich wollte es nur hinter mich bringen, ich wollte die Dinge klarstellen, ich musste wissen wo wir waren. 

„Worüber?“, antwortetest du und zerschlugst damit all meine Hoffnungen, dass es einfach würde. 

„Du weißt schon“, sagte ich, als würde ich dir befehlen es zu wissen. Ich machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung zwischen uns, um es dir klarer zu machen, doch du sahst nur aus, als würde ich versuchen dir die Mechanik eines Transformers zu erklären oder die Bedeutung irgendeiner Redewendung. 

„Ich meine…“, begann ich wieder, driftete ab und starrte die Laken an, als wären die Worte, nach denen ich suchte, auf ihnen geschrieben, „… u-uns… wir… unser… komm schon, muss ich es wirklich laut aussprechen?“

Du legtest deinen Kopf schief, wie du es immer tatest, wenn du versuchst meine Gedanken zu lesen, und ich fühlte mich nackt bis in jede Faser meines Körpers. Dann, als ich fast dabei war es abzutun, wegen all meiner Verzweiflung und Unfähigkeit, sagtest du: „Du meinst… den Kuss?“

Der Seufzer der Erleichterung, der dann aus mir schoss, fühlte sich an, als wäre ich von einer Kugel gestreift worden, und ich schloss meine Augen bei der schieren Erkenntnis, dass sie mich nicht umgebracht hatte. „Ja“, erwiderte ich nur, meine Stimme fast wie ein Flüstern. 

Stille fiel über uns dann, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass wir beide darüber sprechen wollten, wenn auch unsicher was genau wir sagen sollten. Es war vor Wochen passiert, trotzdem fühlte es sich für mich wie gestern an. 

Dann, plötzlich und aus dem Nichts, spürte ich deine Hand auf meinem Knie, die unsere Augen dazu drängte sich wieder zu treffen. Dein strahlendes Lächeln, das den gesamten Bunker zu erleuchten schien, einschließlich mir, ließ mich ebenfalls lächeln. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du endlich eine Idee hattest, während ich hier war, kläglich hilflos. 

„Gute Dinge geschehen nunmal, Dean“, sagtest du und ließt damit die Bilder der Erinnerung davon wie wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet waren durch meinen Kopf schießen wie die Blitze eines Gewitters. Bobby und ich hatten alle Arten von verrückten Symbolen an irgendwelche Wände gekritzelt, weil wir nicht gewusst hatten womit wir es zu tun haben. Und dann warst du aufgetaucht und ich hatte versucht dich mit all der Munition und Rüstung zu töten, die ich hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass nichts funktioniert. 

Mein Lächeln weitete sich, als ich einen weiteren Satz aus unserer Vergangenheit wiederholte: „Zusammen sind wir einfach besser.“

Und wir starrten uns in die Augen, mit den Lächeln noch immer an Ort und Stelle, und ich konnte es einfach nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich legte meine Hand in deinen Nacken, zog dich an mich und besiegelte den unausgesprochenen Deal mit unseren Lippen. Es war kein Seelenhandel, kein Geben von einer für eine andere, kein Verlieren von einer an die Hölle. Es waren einzig zwei Seelen, die sich verbanden und beschlossen eine zu sein. 

Das war unsere Geschichte. Eine großartige Geschichte von Liebe und Herzschmerz und Verlust, sehr viel Verlust. Von Angst und Zorn und Verlieren und Entrüstung über allem. Von Einsamkeit und dann Zusammensein. Von Entwicklung und Veränderung und von Werden, was wir sind. Wir waren gestolpert und gestürzt und kaputt und verloren. Litten unter unseren Vergangenheiten und Gegenwarten und vielleicht schließlich auch unter unserer Zukunft. Aber sieh uns jetzt an. Wir waren nicht immer gut, aber wir versuchten immer Gutes zu tun. Und solange wir uns hatten, konnte niemand uns bekämpfen, egal wie kaputt wir waren, egal wie verdammt wir waren. Denn ich hätte dich lieber, verflucht oder nicht.


End file.
